Install fedora22
=install fd22= disable SELINUX Disabled SELinux first sudo vi /etc/selinux/config SELINUX=disabled add sudo previlege su root chmod +w /etc/sudoers echo '${username} ALL=(ALL) NOPASSWD:ALL' >> /etc/sudoers chmod -w /etc/sudoers exit or # echo "xxx ALL=(ALL) NOPASSWD: ALL" >> /etc/sudoers disable firewalld sudo systemctl stop firewalld.service sudo systemctl disable firewalld.service enable sshd * method 1 sudo systemctl enable sshd.service * method 2 service sshd status service sshd start service sshd stop chkconfig --list sshd chkconfig --level 2345 sshd on set static ip address reboot sudo reboot config yum proxy shell> sudo vi /etc/yum.conf #add correct proxy for your env proxy=http://10.90.7.56:3128/ or # echo "proxy=http://10.90.7.56:3128/" >> /etc/yum.conf edit ~/.bash_profile */etc/bashrc 是全局的环境配置文件 *一般引用顺序 /etc/basrc --> ~/.basrc --> ~/.bash_profile install synergy If you want use same keyboard(mouse) for multi machine, need synergy (suggest use latest version) *http://synergy-foss.org/ install Chrome install subversion sudo yum install subversion svn --version install git sudo yum install git git --version install memcached sudo yum install memcached sudo systemctl start memcached.service sudo systemctl stop memcached.service ~$ ps aux|grep memcached memcach+ 2408 0.0 0.0 314820 1092 ? Ssl 23:42 0:00 /usr/bin/memcached -u memcached -p 11211 -m 64 -c 1024 ~$ sudo systemctl status memcached.service memcached.service - Memcached Loaded: loaded (/usr/lib/systemd/system/memcached.service; disabled) Active: active (running) since Fri 2014-08-01 23:42:19 CST; 19s ago Main PID: 2408 (memcached) CGroup: /system.slice/memcached.service └─2408 /usr/bin/memcached -u memcached -p 11211 -m 64 -c 1024 install firefox *fire fox is a tar ball, download from official site http://www.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/new/ ,put to: ~/dev/firefox create a launcher for firefox on desktop install firebug plugin install foxyproxy plugin install filezilla *for ftp client, you need download filezilla from https://filezilla-project.org/ install jdk get jdk for fe13 from media share folder Download jdk-1_5_0_20-linux-i586.bin from http://10.90.0.160/svn/universal_dependencies/jdk-1_5_0_20-linux-i586.bin shell> sudo mkdir -p /usr/java shell> cd /usr/java shell> sudo cp ~/Downloads/jdk-1_5_0_20-linux-i586.bin . shell> sudo chmod 755 jdk-1_5_0_20-linux-i586.bin shell> sudo ./jdk-1_5_0_20-linux-i586.bin shell> sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk1.5.0_20 jdk *Configure shell> sudo rm -rf /usr/bin/java /usr/bin/javac shell> sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk/bin/java /usr/bin/java shell> sudo ln -s /usr/java/jdk/bin/javac /usr/bin/javac Similar for JDK 6 , and make softlink /usr/java/jdk point JDK6, since rcom use jdk6.(spotlight use jdk5) subclipse SVN Configuration: configuration file: /home/yufei/.subversion/config current password-stores value: gnome-keyring start memcached sudo /bin/systemctl start memcached.service install mysql #download mysql-5.6.20-linux-glibc2.5-x86_64.tar.gz from http://dev.mysql.com/ shell> groupadd mysql shell> useradd -r -g mysql mysql shell> cd /usr/local shell> tar zxvf /path/to/mysql-VERSION-OS.tar.gz shell> ln -s full-path-to-mysql-VERSION-OS mysql shell> cd mysql shell> chown -R mysql . shell> chgrp -R mysql . shell> scripts/mysql_install_db --user=mysql shell> chown -R root . shell> chown -R mysql data # Next command is optional shell> cp support-files/my-medium.cnf /etc/my.cnf shell> bin/mysqld_safe --user=mysql & # Next command is optional shell> cp support-files/mysql.server /etc/init.d/mysql.server you may meet an error when scripts/mysql_install_db --user=mysql,like shell>scripts/mysql_install_db --user=mysql FATAL ERROR: please install the following Perl modules before executing scripts/mysql_install_db: Data::Dumper need install perl-Data-Dumper shell>sudo yum install perl-Data-Dumper configure mysql shell> sudo vi /etc/my.cnf Add following content: = client port = 23306 socket = /var/lib/mysql/mysql.sock mysqld port = 23306 user = mysql socket = /var/lib/mysql/mysql.sock datadir=/var/lib/mysql tmpdir=/data01/rt/db/tmp default-character-set=utf8 character_set_server=utf8 = shell> sudo vi /etc/profile.d/devnet.sh #add export PATH=$PATH:/usr/local/mysql/bin shell> source /etc/profile.d/devnet.sh start mysql ./bin/mysqladmin -u root password 'new-password' ./bin/mysqladmin -u root -h localhost.localdomain password 'new-password' #start mysql service shell> sudo /etc/init.d/mysql.service start #change root password to r00t shell> mysqladmin -u root password r00t Enter password: install apache, php http://php.net/manual/en/install.unix.apache2.php * install php ./configure --prefix=/opt/apache22 --enable-mods-shared=all --enable-so